A considerable proportion of close relatives of infants dying of SIDS demonstrated prolongation of the QT interval on electrocardiogram (a finding that has been associated with sudden death in infants, children and adults). This observation suggests that cardiac mechanisms may play a role in some sudden, unexpected infant deaths.